villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cult of X
The Cult of X is the main antagonistic faction of the Sonic.exe series produced by J.C. the Hyena. They are a demonic cult filled with with highly delusional people who worship Sonic.exe, wishing to bring him to the human world to rid humanity of the terrors they have experienced. Biography Origins The Cult of X were formed before Sonic.exe's arrival to earth, it is said that the cult witnessed Exe land to earth in a falling star. Soon after Exe came to earth the cult found a way to get Exe into the human world by creating a game disk that would act as a window between the human world and Exe's hellish dimension, allowing Exe to snag innocent souls of the people who played the game and take them to his world where they would become his slaves for all eternity. ''Sonic.exe/Round 2'' It is revealed in the sequel that the Cult of X had sent the game disk to Kyle from the first story after 29 murders committed by Sonic.exe. The cult's strategy is to retrieve the game disk after every murder and send it to a new place to be found (such as eBay, the Black Market or even basic mail), starting the cycle over. As a safety precaution, the cult has had the disk copied multiple times in case something happened to the original one. This revelation occurs when Derek Green (the protagonist of the story) breaks the game disk, only to be told by Shannon Goldman that the cult has multiple copies of the disk before she summons Sonic.exe and turns Derek into a slave. The Remake The Cult of X are mentioned a few times in the reboot, helping Sonic.exe to claim as many souls as he can. One of the members, Shannon Goldman, is revealed at the end of the story after Derek leaves from a bar after the collage massacre involving Sonic.exe, with the bartender revealing to also be a member of the cult. Personalities The Cult of X are highly loyal to Sonic.exe and view him as a holy savior, they believe that when Exe crosses over to the human world he will rid the world of all the horrors they have seen and make the world into a paradise, which is contrary to Exe's actual feelings towards humanity, in which he adores them in a sadistic and torturous way, while the cult views humanity in a misanthropic way, considering them to be evil. It's unknown if the entire cult believes in Exe's twisted ways to reshape the world, but it's most likely they just want to help Exe because they know he will punish them, or even use some of his strongest powers against them. Trivia *The Cult of X are most likely going to have a bigger role in the upcoming sequel of the reboot series. *It is unknown what will become of the cult in the future if Sonic.exe were able to rule the world. *It is also unknown if the cult also include Sonic.exe's seven guardians, whether they be on a different level of authority than the cult or are second-in-command of guiding them. Navigation Category:Cults Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Nihilists Category:Hegemony Category:Minion Category:Strategic Category:Defilers Category:Extravagant Category:Trickster Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Unseen Category:Enigmatic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Organizations Category:Disciplinarians Category:Totalitarians Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Brainwashers